Eurydice "Scholar of Kilos" Advice
Eurydice "Scholar of Kilos" has graciously provided this advice to players. Members are not required to follow all of her advice, but it is very good advice and a great thing to read and learn from. Some of this advice will not apply to you if you only ever have one account, other advice applies to everyone. Lesson: Stronghold Resources 1. RSS tiles in your main account * You are mostly used to have a mix of all RSS in your main so you feel independent of farming and of other players. That's OK for the start, but will block you when you want to grow. * You must decide for just ONE kind of RSS in your main SH. This RSS will NEVER be FOOD, if you plan to have bigger troop amounts. ** Troops don't die without food. ** Troops are not weaker without food. ** If food is zero - just don't care! * You only need ONE food tile, as it must be there to build up villas, rest please DEMOLISH (yes - that hurts!) - one of each needed. * Click on any of the tiles. You can check the RSS production of the single tile, the production of all same kind RSS and (very important!) the CITY CAPACITY. * The RSS Production you must increase by setting hero items, hero skills, and boosts. ** If you now have just ONE RSS kind in your main, you can set all possible skill points on this and ignore the others. 2. Villas * Villas produce silver. * Villas speed up time for troop training. * I have 7 villas. Most big players have around that amount as they need fast troop training. Your decision. 3. Barracks * The more and higher barracks, the more troops you can train. * You can increase troop training amount with researches. * You can increase troop training speed with additional researches and some hero items. * You will need around 3-5 barracks. * Don't level them up too high, it's sad if you demolish them later at high level. Stay around 15-18 for 2 barracks and build up 2 more to 21. 4. Hospitals * The higher level, the more you need. The more troops just get injured and not killed. * If you never plan to fight, better produce silver with villas. * A trap account needs more hospitals than villas. * A nomral fighter account needs around 6-7 hospitals. Note: If you never will spend gold for T4, do not waste RSS for the Trinity. Do not build the alter. Lesson: Farm/Bank 1. Farms As I said no food tiles (just 1) in your main account. The account you will use for fighting. But where do you get food from? Tile farming is dangerous and from a certain point on will not give enough food to grow. Always asking is not good too. The solution - also for other RSS is a FARM. * Create with a new E-Mail a new MZ account. * Level this account up to MAXIMUM SH14. * On SH14 hero cannot be executed. * Set all tiles (except 1 each of the others) on FOOD (the others would be ore, wood, and stone). * No watchtower later, no hall of war, no prison. * Storehouse maximum 14. * Only 1 barrack, 1 hospital, academy and gymno. * Market place maximum 14 to transfer each march 1 mil. * Set maximum VILLAS for silver. You will need later a lot! * When SH14, replace not needed buildings with VILLAS. * Walls can remain level 13. * For transfer either join the farm here or you leave and join farm alliance. * It's easier when farm alliance has open recruitment. so joining and leaving is fast. * Reset after building up hero skills on RSS+silver 2. Bank When you have well producing farms, you need to transfer somewhere, so they continue producing. They stop when the city capacity is reached (click on one tile, it's written there how big the capacity is). To transfer to main is one solution. But does not really work. Remember, troops burn the food, you need a safe place. This is called a BANK. * Agree with some trustful player friends to share a bank (or do one of your own, but it's expensive). * A bank should be high level, best SH21, as then market place is level 21, and you can transfer 3 mil with one march. * The bank MUST be shielded 24/7. That makes it expensive. * The bank can't produce anything if you fill it up, city capacity is reached fast. So. Don't care about tiles, villas, or whatever. * No troops needed. * If you agree in sharing a bank, agree also, who will hyper produce which RSS. It's a good strategy. * If you do this on your own, later in this kingdom there will be players who will trade huge amounts of RSS for gold gifts. Lesson: Game Goal To decide what you will need, you must be clear, WHY you play this game. Your game goal. This game will eat up: * Your money. * Your emotions. * Your time. It's up to you, how much of them you invest. Be sure - you must invest all of them. 1. If you like the socializing here, chatting, joking - be part of the alliance team as farm, grow defensive, and enjoy the chat aspect without the stressing yourself with troops and attacks. Easy. 2. If you can't or don't want to spend money, be a trap account. No need for T4. NO need for high SH. Be a nasty evil trap SH, win your kills by letting enemies attack you. Play defensive. 3. If you are ambitious: You have money to invest and you enjoy being part of an offensive fighting team - go for T4! No other change. Get a best geared high level hero. Learn about cores. Strategy. Your game! All three goals are perfect. YOU decide. But decide early enough, so you can the right way and don't get frustrated. Lesson: Game Goal - RSS Provider You chose Option 1 in Game Goal! You decided to play without big stress, but have lots of fun in chat with your friends here. That's great! 1. Be part of your alliance family and support them the best possible way. * Big players need MILLIONS of RSS. * Later the alliance city (Acity) will need mil of RSS. * By producing and sharing your RSS, you become a necessary part of the alliance. You have fun without the bad conscious of not fighting because you will ALWAYS be needed. 2. To succeed at this, you need to level up your account until SH 18-20. Set inside ONE kind of RSS. If you don't train troops, set food. Ore is most difficult to grow and players are thankful to get it. Set maximum VILLAS for silver. No need for Trinity. * If you share millions of RSS, don't be shy and ask if members can gift 3d shields, so your production is safe. * Set silver boost items. * Set hero skills on this single RSS. * Always use the RSS Boost. * Research Ecomony for the RSS. * Research RSS increase (restorative) Just so you know, my SH 14 food farm produces 1.4 mil food per hour. It's a great help! Lesson: Game Goal - Trap Account You chose Option 2 in Game Goal! You decided to play the defensive. 1. You must set up your SH on defense to make this successful, obviously. * SH 18-20 * Maximum wall with maximum T3 traps - all equal. * Maximum trap research. * Maximum trap rebuild research (restorative). * Max embassy for T4 reinforcements. * 2-4 mil T1 troops. * As many T3 troops you can train. 1 mil minimum. * 8 hospitals high level minimum. * No need for Trinity - replace! 2. Your hero must also be on defense. * Maximum hero combat research. * Hero gear on DEFENSE. * Hero skills: traps max, rest health, defense, combat. * Most possible trap ATTACK and DEFENSE GEMS. * Most possible health boosts (gears, gems). 3. Get the right attitude! * Play cool, don't be scared to be hit and lose troops. * Your T1 will be killed. Most will survive though. * Always have 8hr shields ready to shield after first hit. * Read reports, heal troops, retrain troops. * You will be a killer. * Port to the war action. Drop shield, Get reinforcement. WAIT! Lesson: Game Goal - T4 You have chosen Option 3 in Game Goal! You ass hole! (Joking comment added by Lucca Luca.) This is the ugly part of the game. To get T4 troops YOU MUST SPEND GOLD, so you must invest money. 1. To train T4 you must complete economy and combat researches 10/10. * To do so, you need for some important researches Academy 21. ** To get academy 21, you need Trinity level 21. 2. TRINITY are the following buildings called: HALL OF WAR - PRISON - ALTER. * To level them up, you need EACH 20k items (books, shackles, daggers). That means you must at least buy most of them (few you will get in the gifts) with gold. 1,000 of each costs 10k gold. So the investment in Trinity can be up to 600k gold. * As EVERY building you level up to 21 needs the MASTERHAMMER, add another 2,000 gold. The hammer you have to buy too. 3. If you finally finished academy and start the 10/10 researches, you MUST have best research gear, or you will spend too many speed ups. Troop health/defense 10/10 lasts around 190-200 days (after alliance helps still 155-160 days) EACH! Additional T4 troop researches around 70-90 days. So. Money needed! Lesson: Protection 1. PROTECTION * Shield. OK. Easy. Buy shields in store (8hr shield) or for gold (up to 30 days). 2. Fake rally * Choose a non-tagged SH over 15 or a dead account with alliance, best your own farm or a farm of a friend and send there your troops with hero. Set the timer maximum 8 hours. If target is across forest it gives you additional March time. * Set your phone alarm to catch and reset alarm in time! 3. You COULD also hide troops and hero in an encampment somewhere in the kingdom. Risky in war times. Not bad in normal times, as Lekan mostly does not tile hit, so camps are more or less safe. * As a side-note, always check your kingdom's latest rules, as some do not follow this rule all the time. 4. You can send troops (not hero!) as reinforcement to a shielded friend. BUT if he drops shield and wants to reshield, he must send your troops home. So, clear with them or your troops are in danger. Lesson: Hero Gear/Items There exist hero items for combat and economy. 1. Ecomony are best. * For research: Scythe, chalice (some more in special event). * For building: Odyssee and everything out of paper. * For training: Fire boots (Anniversary Event 2014) The time boost is given if you set the items IN THE MOMENT you start a research/building. After you started, you can change them back without losing the boost. 2. Let's focus on combat: You had already reset the skills of your hero and now you "dress" not in the economy items. That's the worse you can do, even if they are big level yellow. * To find the best combat items, look on heroes of fighting big players! ** Click on player, check hero. Take screenshot. Search in forge. ** Always craft maximum. Level 5/6 (purple, yellow). ** Put as many high health (green) gems as possible. ** There is no real advice about what you should craft, as it depends on the materials and gems you have. 3. To check your total gears go to: * City view-power bar (on top). * Click gear. * Check %. 4. ITEMS * You place the items IN THE MOMENT you start an "action". ** So, if there is a combined troop-research event you will change at least 2-4 items eveyr time you start a research (then waiting that you get the helps), change to troop training to start this (as no helps there, finish it), change back the research items, start research....and so on. It's real work where concentration is needed. As if you start a research with troop training gear it costs you time/speed ups. * The boost is given in the moment you start and doesn't go away when you then changae the gears. 5. Please set your hero SKILLS according to what you want to do. So, ignore combat if you decide to research/build/train. Skills boost. * If you forget, you can cancel every research/building by hitting the RED cross left of timer. You get HALF of RSS back. But it's worth to waste RSS to reduce time. 6. Try to craft at least purple (level 5). Don't wast too many mats in low items! Lesson: Level 50 Hero Best hero items can only be crafted at hero level 50+. To move a hero from 49 to 50, you will need 200 million exp points. Here are a few tips to increase the exp points: 1. Researches and buildings give exp AND additional give exp in the imperium question which you normally complete also by finishing a research. * DO NOT COLLECT the imperium quests (yet). 2. Daily quests and alliance quests give exp. * DO NOT USE the chances out of inventory (yet). 3. Additionally, you should have in inventory and can buy in store exp points. * 50k exp is in alliance store available, others you get in gifts. * There exist a hero exp boost, it increases 25% of gained exp. Look in special items inventory if you have one. ** If yes! Decide one day that you will do a big research day and a lot of monster killing. Set it. Then collect all the imperium questions, do all chances. It will boost your exp points enormously! 4. Hitting monsters gives exp. 5. Crafting items gives exp. 6. Killing and hospitalizing troops give exp. Lesson: Fighting Basics 1. To start fighting, a few basic settings must be done on your SH. * Maximum possible embassy. * Maximum possible hospitals (amount min. 6!). * If possible full T3/4 wall traps. 2. Stock up. * 24 hour Anti-Scout (gold). * Several advanced ports. * Several random ports. * Several 8hr shields. * Couple March size increase (gold). * Attack Boost. * Defense boost. * March recalls! 3. HERO SKILLS - Have at least 2 hero skill resets (shop or gold). * To reset your hero skills, go to hero picture, click on skill points, scroll far down and click reset. * All skills are zero now, all points free available to set anew. * Now, focus on the left side of the skill tree. * First set ONLY 3-5 points on each to open most skills. * Don't do every skill, be smart, focus on combat, defense, and health first. If you want, troop training too. * Then when all are open, you can maximize the ones you need. Side-Note: Same way you reset them after fighting for research/building/production). 3. Set everything! * Set combat gear. * Set shield. * set anti-scout. * Set march increase. 4. Port over to a target you want to hit. * Scout target. * Never hit without hero. Hero gives boosts to troops. * Never hit target with more than 50% more troops than your march. * Check enemies hero. Check his kills. Check traps. * Never set a hit when march time is longer than 1 minute. * Only send 1 march out at a time. You can recall it in case of danger. * Don't hold heroes. Enemy can trace and hit you. * Be ready to shield any time. * If target seems difficult, replace anti-scout with attack boost. Then anti-scout back once done. * Use random ports to go to new targets. * Avoid big hives. Check out below SH16, they often have troops. Good luck. Dictionary # RSS - Resources # SH - Stronghold # Mil - Million # 3d shields - 3 Day Shields # 8hr shields - 8 Hour Shields # k - Thousand, such as 20k is 20,000, 10k is 10,000, and 600k is 600,000. # mats - Materials # exp - Experience